Three Seekers, Two Mechs, One Sparklings
by Casting Moonlight
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and the seekers want to celebrate with Prowl; but with bothersome Councils, high prices, and toy shortages who will manage to find the perfect gift? Little Prince fic.


**Title:** Three Seekers, Two Mechs, One Sparkling  
><strong>Chapter: <strong>Holiday Plans  
><strong>PairingsCharacters: **Thundercracker/Skywarp/Starscream; Shockwave, OC Cloudburst, Prowl  
><strong>Verse:<strong> G1  
><strong>Words:<strong> 1794**  
>Warnings:<strong> None?  
><strong>Summary: <strong>It's Christmas Eve and the seekers want to celebrate with Prowl; but with bothersome Councils, high prices, and toy shortages who will manage to find the perfect gift? Little Prince fic.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Transformers.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Starscream does not have a scratchy vocalizer, his voice is well cultured and strong. Skywarp cannot warp and Thundercracker does not possess the ability to break the sound barrier.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The odd thing about holidays are they don't stay secluded to one planet, one solar system, or one race. They spring up in the farthest corners of the universe with no regard for boundaries of any kind to hinder their 'travels'. Though the holidays may be under different names, dates, or even actions, the basis of the holiday remains. For the robotic beings of Cybertron it is no different. Airwaves bring news of a Christmas season, abundant in joy, love, music, and gifts. Foreign titles and items are ignored and replaced with home world items of the same meaning. There is no doubting that this holiday will remain vorns after the newest generation has gone as the joyous cycle is well remembered as a cycle of peace.<p>

For three seekers and a sparking it is no different.

A purple and black jet streamed across the sky in a chaotic dance. Neon purple flashes popping the jet in and out of existence as he flew with the wind. Skywarp was taking the chance to fly after sitting through a bothersome meeting with the Council of Wings, on completely ridiculous matters of a new partnership with one of the Kaon business owners who owned some kind of glass company even when Vos had an arrangement with that owner's competitors. The trine's morning routine flight had been brought to a close from said meeting and Skywarp had not been happy at all for the entire five joors.

Thundercracker was still with Starscream wrapping up a few touches in the meeting room but both of his wingmates had pushed him off the balcony, literally and metaphorically.

Apparently he had been getting far to jumpy and agitated.

He didn't know why. All he had done was snap a stylus he had been twirling in his fingers. Nothing to get all worked up about.

Nonetheless he did feel more relaxed with the wind ghosting on his wings... wind that felt suspiciously like fingers.

Skywarp transformed abruptly into robot mode, transitioning well-enough though lacking the aerial grace that Starscream contained in the maneuver. He adjusted his position, moving to look above him where he found Thundercracker's humor-filled optics laughing at him. Skywarp grinned and slowed their rocketing speed and finally reached a lazy pace that would almost drop them from the sky if they moved any slower. Clasping a hand with Thundcracker, he asked with a large smirk, "So where is Starscream?"

Thundercracker rolled his optics and Skywarp chuckled as he explained, "The Council of Wings wants to assure Starscream that the _depression _we're in will dissipate if we try again."

Skywarp's laughter could not be contained as he cackled, "Depression? Is that what they're calling it!"

True to Shockwave and Starscream's midnight discussion, no one knew that their fourth mate had been found. In truth, the only depression they had was caused by the Council of Wings themselves. They just did not let up and it was driving all three of them mad with their pestering questions and annoying prods to start another festival. Skywarp had entertained the thought of warping one of the old coots out in the bleak expanses of space or even in the big crowds of the infamous Iacon.

Not that Skywarp had ever been to Iacon, in fear of how Starscream had once described it. A city where flyers would leave with chipped wings, painful dents, possible cracked cockpit glass, and sore hinges from a flyer's wings being knocked into things because of the intense flurry of activity there.

When Skywarp spoke aloud his suggestion he was met with tempted amusement. Starscream, though, had pounded logic into his processor and thoroughly explained exactly what would happen should the Council break apart.

With no Council of Wings, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker would have to take care of every little detail.

No visit time with Prowl.

That had been a horrible sentence to come from Starscream's mouth.

Skywarp drifted through the sky with Thundercracker drifting next to him. They lazily basked in their bond together. He felt his trinemate twitch from their subconscious connection and a ghost-like whisper that got stronger throughout the duration of the sentence. Thundercracker quietly questioned, ~I was thinking... maybe we can visit Prowl for Christmas.~

The thought spiraled through the bond like a loose firework and Skywarp's processor started whirring away at the notion. His red optics glowed brightly and he heard Thundercracker snicker from behind him.

"I know that feeling 'Warp. You must have some diabolical plan to put into action."

"What's this about plans, huh?" A familiar voice called in tired amusement.

Skywarp turned against the wind and exclaimed happily to his weary looking wingmate, "Christmas at Prowl's!" He watched the dim crimson of Starscream's optics brighten and then a sly grin came over his face-plates.

"Brilliant suggestion Skywarp. I'll contact Shockwave back at the nest and arrange for our arrival."

Another thought struck Skywarp's processor and he was pretty sure that if he were standing on the ground he would been jumping, as it was he gunned his thrusters on and off so he slowed and jolted ahead abruptly making his wingmates laugh. Skywarp only grinned and exclaimed, "We should have a contest! Today we can go and get our Christmas presents for Prowl and tomorrow we can see whose he likes the best! It will be fun!"

A sense of competition and determination flowed through their bond, making all three smirk at each other with a challenge in their optics. It was in a seeker's nature to be competitive. In Ancient times, a seeker found his trinemates by performing aerial prowess and skill. It was the only way to ensure their coding would go on.

Now a cycles, Vos' main activities were about competitions. Stroking the seekers' egos and firing up their sparks with excitement from the various types of races whether it be mentally or physically. Ideas flitted between them and eventually each had settled on an at least semi-idea gift for the sparkling. Starscream detached himself from their triangle formation that they had subconsciously fallen into out of habit.

"I'll go and inform Shockwave our plans and make up an excuse for our _concerned_ Council." Starscream snickered and Skywarp shared the mischievous glance sent his way. It was a blue hand that shot up between them that brought them back to reality.

"Starscream, I think you should get some rest. You are going to offline in midair if you don't recharge for a few good joors. Get your brilliant processor fresh, that way you can actually go out and get a present for Prowl." Thundercracker said in his 'so-very-rational-and-calm' tone. It was a tone that often had both Starscream and Skywarp sheepishly rubbing their helms. Now the tone was back and Starscream only scowled lightly.

"Tell that to the Council of Wings!" And poured power into his thrusters as he wheeled away in the gracefully quick manner he always did. Despite his wording, a small acknowledgement reached them through their bond and Skywarp sent Thundercracker a wry smile.

"Think he'll recharge?" Skywarp questioned as he remembered the many occasions in which Starscream ignored their advice.

"This time he will."

"Oh?"

"Prowl is a great motivation for all of us. He won't want to disappoint him."

Skywarp sniggered, "Ah, so true my dear trinemate!" He looked out over the expanses of Vos. So many shops, so many items, and so very little time to scout them all out! Skywarp gave his wingmate a cheeky grin and a peck on the lips, "Off to find the perfect present now! May the best seeker win!" And he shot off to the wide stretch of winding airways and horizontal bubble like shops that made up Vos' shopping section. Over the wind brushing past his audials, he heard Thundercracker shout after him affectionately,

"I intend to, brat!"

* * *

><p>Shockwave shut off his portable communicator and slipped it back into his subspace as he took another draught from the energon cube Cloudburst had given him when he had arrived not ten breems ago.<p>

He reviewed the information he had gotten from Starscream.

Christmas.

It was a holiday that Shockwave had not celebrated more than twice and both of those times had been out of professional courteous manners when attended events in the past. Shockwave did not need to think over the prospect of a Christmas spent alone this vorn. As, apparently, the reporters on the Cybertron News Alert station so often exclaimed, a Christmas day was more enjoyable with friends and family. Shockwave had no living family left but... he supposed that Cloudburst and Prowl could be considered as such after so long; and the seekers were perhaps the closest thing to friends he had. So of course, it was the logical course to spend the joyous holiday here.

"Who was it?" Cloudburst questioned him, walking into the living room with Prowl wide-awake in his arms. The copter sat down on the couch next to him and settled Prowl on his lap. The little sparkling cooed and wriggled with bright cobalt looking all around. Shockwave stroked one of Prowl's limp doorwings, the needed stimulation to the sensitive appendages causing them to flutter and making Prowl trill, wiggling again happily.

"Starscream. He wanted to inform us that he and his trinemates will be stopping by on Christmas with gifts for you and Prowl."

Cloudburst smiled brightly and said, "That would be wonderful!"

As Cloudburst tuned his attention onto his sparkling, explaining to Prowl, who was merely enjoying the sound of Cloudburst's voice, what was going to happen, Shockwave smiled taking another sip. Cloudburst had really taken the news from the Mate Search festival greatly. After Shockwave gave him some datapads that explained the whole process and tradition and science of it, Cloudburst seemed to understand it a bit better and encouraged the seekers to visit anytime they wanted; via Shockwave of course.

It was a good thing too, because it would have hurt all of them if Prowl was denied either of both parties.

"Wonderful indeed."

It also reminded him... he had a little shopping of his own to do.

* * *

><p>Please review?<p> 


End file.
